Los Grey leen 50 sombras
by Constanza Margarita
Summary: 3 libros. Una familia. Y un futuro por descubrir. Christian acaba de cortar su relación de amo-sumisa con Susannah y en un normal fin de semana familiar tres libros aparecen, contando que sucederá en el futuro. Su futuro. ¿Cómo tomaran los Grey las practicas que realiza su hijo Christian? ¿Aceptará él que se lean los manuscritos?


**Disfruten la lectura. **

**Prólogo. **

La mansión de la familia Grey se encontraba silenciosa, exceptuando la cocina y el salón principal. ¿La razón? Otra de las reuniones de los 5 miembros de la familia, pero esta vez dos de los hijos se encontraban acompañados de sus novios: Derek y Lucy.

El menor de los dos varones, Christian, parecía ser el más aburrido. Mirando cada cinco minutos su reloj, no participaba de la conversación animada que tenían los 6 personajes restantes en la habitación. El porqué de su enojo, se acercaba bastante a su última sumisa, Susannah, quién al estar muy despechada, había intentado agredirlo con una pistola a las afueras de la Escala. Todo había salido bastante mal con la chica, quién ya estaba tras las celdas de una cárcel de Seattle. Detestaba a las mujeres psicópatas. Detestaba a las mujeres que querían entrar en su corazón, y por supuesto: a aquellas que deseaban tocarlo.

Christian se comenzó a colocar de pie para marcharse, pero se vio interrumpido por una luz que surgió del centro de la mesa. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y desaparecida la luz, se pudo apreciar 3 libros de gran envergadura y 1 nota sobre éstos. Elliot, él más cercano, la tomó y leyó:

_Queridos Grey:_

_ Les hablamos del futuro, de uno muy lejano, donde las máquinas son mucho más inteligentes y donde ya podemos viajar a distintas épocas. Estos libros tratan sobre Christian principalmente, pero también de todos los Grey, se los enviamos para que puedan evitar ciertos errores, además a medida que avance la lectura se irán enterando de muchas cosas. No deben juzgar sin llegar al final de los tres libros. Y por favor, TODOS deben participar. Sí, nos referimos a ti, Christian. _

_ Con nuestros mejores deseos, disfruten la lectura. _

_ C & A_

_ (5 de febrero, 2025)_

El salón se quedó completamente en silencio. Lucy, la novia de Elliot, una chica de melena rubia y enormes ojos verdes, después de cinco minutos fue la que rompió el silencio. Christian, era el más confundido, ¿Para que querría saber él sobre su futuro? ¿Alguna sumisa nueva lo marcaría? ¿Sufriría algún accidente? ¿Lo matarían?

–Deberíamos comenzar a leer los libros, son bastante grandes, nos tomará bastante tiempo –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–Claro –le contestó Elliot. –Esperemos que el libro no trate de el romance que pueda a llegar a tener mi hermanito favorito con otro hombre. Chris, ya todos sabemos que eres gay.

–Elliot, primero: no me digas Chris, segundo: No soy gay –le contesto Grey, frunciendo el seño. No deseaba que leyeran sobre su vida, además, ¿Qué pensarían sus padres sobre las practicas que tenían con las chicas? Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Mierda, a él le encantaba tener todo el puto control bajo sus manos y no estaba saliendo nada como él quisiera. –Mamá, papá, encuentro de que no deberían leer estos libros, es mi vida, es privada, no deseo que cualquiera lo escuchara y después lo estuviera difamando con la prensa.

–Si lo dices por mi y por Derek, podemos marcharnos –contesto Lucy.

–No, mi amor, no se marchen, ustedes también pertenecen a la familia –dijo Elliot, tomándola del brazo. Mia asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio Derek.

–No queremos molestar, en serio. Lucy, es mejor que nos marchemos, esto es bastante privado para que nosotros lo leamos –Derek miró a Lucy y ella asintió con la cabeza. Ellos abandonaron el salón principal y se marcharon de la casa.

–Bien, Christian, lo lograste. Tus secretitos quedarán entre nosotros –le dijo Mia.

–Tranquila, princesa. Antes comencemos, antes terminaremos –dijo el patriarca de los Grey. Tomó el primer libro y preguntó quién comenzaría a leer.

–Yo lo haré, papá –contestó Elliot, tomando el libro de sus manos y se aclaró la garganta. –El primer libro se titula: **50 sombras de Grey.** –Uy, Christian tiene sombritas ¿Acaso se tratarán de sombras para los ojos, Chris?

Christian no le respondió, pero si frunció el seño. Sus 50 sombras de mierda, ¿Acaso alguien se enteraría sobre ella? En sólo pensarlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Hijo, deberías leer la contraportada –le sugirió Grace, al darse cuenta de que Christian no le respondería nada.

–Muy bien, ma –Contesto Elliot. –**Cuando la estudiante de Literatura Anastasia Steele recibe el encargo de entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Christian Grey, queda impresionada al encontrarse ante un hombre atractivo, seductor y también muy intimidante. **

–Mira, que no me había dado cuenta de que Christian era intimidante –dijo Mia.

–No sabes de lo que hablas, pequeña –contestó Christian

–¡Intimidaste a mi novio! ¡Dejaste que se marchara porque no dejas que nadie sepa algo de ti!, Christian, yo te quiero, pero debes dejar de ser un obseso del control.

–Nada más de peleas, chicos, ustedes son hermanos y deben quererse por sobre todas las cosas –Sentencio el patriarca de la familia. –Elliot, sigue leyendo, por favor.

–Espera un segundo, cariño. Jaime, tráenos el té –dijo Grace y le sonrió al mayordomo de la familia.

**La inexperta e inocente Ana intenta olvidarle, pero pronto comprende cuánto le desea. Cuando la pareja por fin inicia una apasionada relación, Ana se sorprende por las peculiares prácticas eróticas de Grey, al tiempo que descubre los límites de sus propios y más oscuros deseos...**

Otra vez se volvió a formar un nudo en la garganta de el menor de los hijos Grey. Maldita sea, pensó. Alguna chica estúpida, una de sus nuevas sumisas, al parecer lo marcaría y por eso habían enviado los malditos libros.

–Al menos no mentías, hermanito, no eres gay –rió Elliot.

–Cállate, Elliotcito. Y continua la lectura –le respondió Christian. Antes comenzaran, antes terminarían con su tortura.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí otra de mis locas ocurrencias. Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Subiré el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible. _**

**_En cuanto al fic, hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar: Según yo, en el 2025 ya habrán maquinas para viajar en el tiempo, y los Grey ya tendrán como unos 40-50 años, más o menos. Adoro a la pareja de Christian y Ana, al igual que a Elliot. Quise agregarles novios por unas razones que se enteraran próximamente. _**

**_Una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría que hablara desde Christian o fuera un narrador omnisciente? _**

**_Nos los molesto más_**

**_Nos leemos _**

**_Un abrazo enorme _**


End file.
